Echo Answers to Megs
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Echo Megatron is in the Grease Pits, as he has been for a significant portion of the Tron Games. He's near the pit master and registration area, going over a data pad with the next Games. He considers another bracket, but discards that idea as such a team event would not fit well with the bracket scheme. "Did you see that last one? Bam! Wham!" a youthful voice states. It was a few of the younger seekers, talking about the latest bout in the stands. One particular one stands out - blinding white and silver, it was Echo as he mimicked the thrust and punches of the fight in question with a grin, nearly balancing on the back of the seat behind him as the other swiped playfully. Upon seeing the familiar white seeker form of Echo, Megatron puts down his data pad. "ECHO!" Megatron bellows, his red optics now fixed upon the seeker's location. Megatron doesn't move from his location near registration, fully expecting Echo to report to him. The mech freezes instantly, then turns slowly. The other two stare, and start to sidle away slowly, nervously. The seeker coughs and straightens "My lord!" he leaps up easily, not pulling any stunts as he jet boots down to the floor landing and dropping into a kneeling position instantly before the Emperor... ten paces away, standard distance "You summoned me?" Megatron says, "I am disappointed that I did not see a performance from you in the Gladiatorial Combat event." Megatron rasps, his voice heavy with disappointment. "Why have you failed to sign up for MY Games? Do you not wish to honor your lord with your ability? Or is it that you are too weak." Megatron says this last part with a scowl on his face, his head turning and casting his gaze down upon you." If he wasn’t' already bone white, the seeker might have paled. "M... My lord, no I do not see myself as too weak!" he states "If all our best warriors joined in the games, that would leave only the worse ones out there to patrol our lands and ensure they are not invaded, and to ensure we keep a foothold! I thought that this time, I would sit out of the games and watch, so that next time I might take part and do you honor!" he thought FAST. Megatron rises from his seat, and proceeds to point his fusion cannon at you. "You whimpering Mech. Decepticons do not show FEAR! Fear is a sign of weakness." Megatron is quick to point out how Echo stuttered in his presence, using his cannon not so much as a threat. Instead, Megatron uses his cannon more as a learning device, to get Echo to face what is possibly the biggest fear a Decepticon could have - canonization. Echo goes utterly utterly still, except for his head. He lifts it, and turns not to stare at the cannon, but at Megatron’s' face. He takes a long moment, and then speaks, his voice even... tense but even "Of course they do not sir. They never show fear." he manages without his voice breaking. It was there, but very very VERY tightly controlled. "Good. I trust that is a lesson I will NOT have to repeat." Megatron rasps, quickly lowering his cannon. "Were you going to honor me with your presence at my next Game, or were you going to 'sit and watch'" Megatron places special emphasis on 'sit and watch', indicating he really doesn't want Echo to choose that option. "IF permitted, I would be honored to attend the games and take part my lord." notes Echo, his shoulders sagging a faint inch. Not in dismay, but in relief as he continues watching Megatron attentively "I haven't decided yet which one to take part in... Perhaps the aerial acrobatics, and the combat of course." Megatron turns his entire torso to you, and leans face down to yell, "You fool!" in his raspy voice. "Your failure to pay attention is second only to your incompetence! The combat is already over, or did you even miss THAT simple fact?" Megatron exclaims his question loudly, before continuing on. "The next event is Capture the Flag. The weak need not apply." Megatron rasps, now with a look that indicates the Emperor thinks Echo is weak. "Good. I trust that is a lesson I will NOT have to repeat." Megatron rasps, quickly lowering his cannon. "Were you going to honor me with your presence at my next Game, or were you going to 'sit and watch'" Megatron places special emphasis on 'sit and watch', indicating he really doesn't want Echo to choose that option. "IF permitted, I would be honored to attend the games and take part my lord." notes Echo, his shoulders sagging a faint inch. Not in dismay, but in relief as he continues watching Megatron attentively "The next one I believe is Capture the Flag? A team event. That one should prove a good challenge to all other combatants' skills." he notes. "Correct, Echo. And the weak need not apply." Megatron looks down at Echo, the look of the Emperor indicating that he thinks Echo is weak. "Contestants will be sent to retrieve Crystal City's Flag. First team to report back to me with the flag, wins." Megatron makes quick with the rules, though they are likely to change at any given time since the event has yet to be announced. Echo blinks "Crystal City? " he repeats, surprised out of his fear. He stood finally, taking a chance perhaps "Of course sir. Consider it done! Are teams randomly chosen or do we assemble our own?" Megatron rasps, "Two teams will be chosen either by captains or by random assignment on the day of the event." Megatron hasn't quite decided on how the teams will be chosen, but he does know there will be two teams. After all, there could be other Decepticons just sitting on the sidelines, watching the action on the holo-vid. Echo nods at the Emperor "Yes sir." he states. Then he dared a question, speaking carefully "Are preparatory scouting and researching permitted? or will that be announced then?" It would give an unfair advantage to Echo and his team should he allow the scouting and researching. It's the kind of underhandedness Megatron would expect from his Decepticons. Megatron tactfully avoids the question, only responding "I have yet to make the announcement for the event." He wonders what Echo will do with this information only he is currently privy to, as no other contestants have knowledge of the event other then it's name. Echo blinks at that, and nods silently "Very well sir." he notes "I will await your announcement" so he says. HE bows deeply, and then asks "Am I uh, dismissed sir?" "Yes, Echo. You are dismissed. I am looking forward to seeing your name on the registration as well as your performance in the upcoming event." Megatron rasps, dismissing Echo as he requests. He then picks up a data pad and looks to see who's signed up so far. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Echo's Logs